Fletch
| }} Fletch (formerly Falcon, full alias Fletchette) is an ex-bounty hunter and current League of Salvation member. Description Fletch is a ~33-year old white transgender woman with medium-length brown-dark blond hair (who was still closeted during the events of To Save the World!). As Fletch, she wears a hunter green jumpsuit with special "synthesizers:" small, portable devices on her shoulders and shins that can generate darts, grenades, and anesthetic charges, with curved shapes for maximized mobility. She wears crimson-colored goggles and golden-orange gloves with retractable talons. History Her origins are rather murky, though the following is known about her: * She was born as Scott Arrow. * She wanted to be a hero growing up, but didn't have the chance. * She dropped out of college, though she maintains significant knowledge of chemistry from it. * She did not display signs of powers--as far as she knew, she was "normal." * She somehow obtained and/or learned how to manufacture her anti-super weapons--including a combined superpower-suppressant and anesthetic, Irradiite. * She gained some of her dart training from a previous bounty hunter named Fletchette. Instead of taking on a Fletcher alias, Arrow took the alias Falcon, using her anti-super toolset to help her in bounty hunting. As Falcon, she was mostly concerned with paying for rent and supplies for making more devices. She wasn't willing to kill, but she was willing to deliver to anyone who could help her pay rent. As her bounty hunter career went on, she started to get increasingly wary of playing multiple sides, and started researching the possibility of settling with a faction. 'To Save the World!' At one point during the events of TSTW, Arrow/Falcon encountered the Omega Radiation-manipulating hero Omega, who she had been assigned to capture. He ended up saving her life, which ultimately tipped her in favor of joining the League. She did so shortly after this point, sharing the formula for the Irradiite anesthetic with the League as a demonstration of good faith. After Sluice went missing due to the ancient psychic Ikusen Sakeme's influence, Arrow joined the League group sent to the Sujou Plains to investigate. During the fight against the Sakeme-possessed Sluice, Sakeme called forth psychic projections of the involved heroes' dark sides. Arrow's own copy, Shadowhawk, couldn't do much--but they did taunt her about having dropped out of college and the shame she felt over that. She ultimately countered the taunts, before Omega absorbed all the remaining projections for good. After Transfer sacrificed himself to disrupt Sluice and Sakeme by temporarily swapping their powers and back, Arrow launched a Dilution dart that struck Sluice in a crack in her armor. With Sluice's Omega radiation output increasing immensely, Arrow used her OSAT talon to rapidly close in and follow up, delivering an injection of Irradiite anesthetic that sent Sluice temporarily unconscious (and forced Sakeme back into the katana he had possessed for hundreds of years). Meanwhile back at base, League engineer Aerotech and the League's medical departments had come to realize that Irradiite had incredible potential uses in superheroic medical interventions, allowing temporary suppression of powers that might otherwise prove unstable during surgery. As a reward for this and for Arrow's services in fighting Sakeme, she was able to work with Aerotech to grant her suit the ability to directly synthesize her darts, grenades, etc. without her having to carry them on her person. After this, she went to Birmingham, England with Plasmafire and one other hero to stop a supervillain who hijacked a tech demo and wielded a powerful superweapon that could have leveled the entire city. She realized that the henchmen's forcefields, stolen from Logan Industries, probably allowed air to pass through (in order to prevent suffocation), which led them to use a lead pipe (with Plasmafire providing plasma at one end) to make a makeshift air cannon to knock out the henchmen (or at the very least fry their forcefields). As Plasmafire took care of the bomb itself, Arrow helped evacuate the scientists and unconscious henchmen. After this she mostly laid low, heading to Norway to look at a threat that (surprisingly) turned out to be nothing. Lying Low (note: events after this point were not catalogued during TSTW proper; Neya was not playing during most of the events mentioned here. These events are here merely to provide a chronicle of her actions over the remainder of the RP.) After the Norway investigation she mostly participated in smaller events, using her talents developed as a bounty hunter for solo missions to capture certain small-scale villains while others were fighting the alien warlord Technax. During this time, Arrow pondered Sakeme--wondering if he had ever felt discomfort from possessing Sluice, for example--and common threads in other recent situations she'd been in. Her work started to suffer as she researched and questioned, but she pressed on--and by the end of the RPG, she ultimately reached a point where she came out to herself as trans. 'The Intervening Years' Shortly after TSTW ended, Fletch decided on her name and new alias, then both physically and socially transitioned over an unknown period of time between the events of the two RPGs. She also discovered she had short-range wind-based abilities that had developed from the Omega radiation she'd encountered, and worked with Aerotech to add modularity and automatic hormone replacement therapy to her suit's synthesis capabilities. She was involved in the team that took out the Augleichstor device. Since then, she has also worked to help adapt Faerie anti-power pharmaceuticals for safe human consumption. The World in Your Hands Fletch attended the 10th Anniversary celebration of Technax's defeat. She focused on evacuating citizens from the Children of Equality attack on the celebration, but was forced to take part in the fighting after being enveloped by steam from Sky-Saber. Personality As a fellow aerokinetic and coworker, Fletch has a lot of respect for Aerotech. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment To Save the World! (as Falcon) As Falcon, she had no powers of her own. However, she was agile, stronger than average, knew some form of martial arts, and had access to and skill with a number of items stored on her suit: * Throwing grenades * "Shock darts:" Shock the opponent. The electricity has its other uses, such as short-circuiting electrical devices. * "Weakening darts:" Weakens the foe's Omega-radiation-based powers by directly slowing Delta Chromosome activity. Also reduce their Omega radiation signature. ** While not relevant during TSTW itself, the darts also weaken Sigma-radiation-based powers and radiation signatures. * "Dilution darts:" Drastically increases the foe's passive Omega radiation output, while diluting their powers to match. Effectively, this makes any SuperHuman foes heavily weak to the OSAT, as well as making them quite easy to track. ** While not relevant during TSTW itself, the darts also weaken Sigma radiation signatures and passive radiation output, in a manner that stacks with the reduction from Weakening darts. * Smoke bombs for getaways. They have a radio jam and an infrared jam function, effectively giving her a "full" smokescreen. Thanks to working with Aerotech, her suit gained the ability to synthesize these items on the fly, as well as doses of the Irradiite anesthetic for the ODAT. Additionally, her hands have specialized talon-gloves on them: * The Omega Dampening Anesthetic Talons (ODAT) on her left hand can inject a special drug (dubbed "Irradiite") that causes unconsciousness and loss of Omega-radiation-based powers. * The Omega Source Acquisition Talons (OSAT) on her right hand can actively pull sources of Omega radiation towards her. (She can also turn off the "inertial grounding function" of the talon, allowing her to move to her target instead.) Normally this is relatively weak, but can be much stronger on targets under the effect of her Dilution Darts. The World in Your Hands (as Fletchette) Personal Abilities Her baseline abilities have changed since transitioning--she lost significant strength and muscle mass, but maintained and even heightened her agility and technique (while re-tailoring her suit as needed). Additionally, at some point after coming out to herself, Fletch developed minor powers (which she suspects were previously suppressed by her mental state). She has slightly enhanced agility and speed, as well as short-range aerokinesis with an effective range up to about 4 feet ~1.22m away from her body. Her aerokinesis lets her slightly enhance that agility and speed further by manipulating airflow around her body. She can also use her wind powers to modulate her voice, accelerate and stabilize her darts, and make simple, up to ~60 dB sounds that can travel beyond her effective power range (as they're just a sustained pattern of vibrations in the air--she only has to start the chain moving). She's also capable of temporarily suppressing her Omega radiation signature and powers, at the cost of some speed/agility/range (not all of it, though) and some awkwardness in speaking. Equipment Fletch's suit, talons, and replicators received several upgrades and modifications over the past decade to help her face the evolving challenges facing the League. Additionally, she and the League made the suit's functionality modular, meaning that at League HQ she can replace and swap out certain functions of her suit as needed for missions (with GM permission). As of the start of TWiYH, Fletch has the following coded into her suit's external synthesizers: * Smoke Bombs: In addition to their TSTW functionality, they now also block ultraviolet radiation. * "Mist" Bombs: A replacement for her grenades from TSTW. "Mist" is a translucent, light-cyan-colored particulate mass (that is less visually opaque than smoke bombs). Mist strongly absorbs external Sigma radiation, though it has little to no effect on Sigma-radiation-based powers when inhaled. * Electroshock darts: Identical functionality to the "shock darts" from TSTW. * "Weakening" darts: Identical to TSTW. * "Dilution" darts: Identical to TSTW. Her suit has also been retrofitted to be able to synthesize and inject doctor-prescribed levels of estrogen and progesterone into her bloodstream, mimicking a cisgender woman's hormone cycle. This is purely a utility function of the suit's synthesis capabilities--one that means she doesn't need to carry external HRT supplies with her on long trips. Her goggles have been enhanced to enable her to detect Omega radiation and Sigma radiation, filtering them if they get too "bright." Finally, her talons have received the following updates: * The RADAT (RAdiation Dampening Anesthetic Talons), the successor to the ODAT, injects Dual-Irradiite, which causes unconsciousness and loss of both Sigma- and Omega-based powers. * Both talons have an alternative mode that can be used to temporarily paralyze parts of power armor on contact, added in response to the popularity of power armor in Children ranks. It is currently unknown how this mode works. Category:League of Salvation Category:Mercenaries Category:Toa Neya Category:Powerless Characters Category:Aerokinetics Category:LGBT Characters